Yuuto's Disappearance
by Ryuuette
Summary: One-Shot. Set before the 2009 Den-O movie guest-starring the cast of Decade. Yuuto isn't feeling well and Deneb is worried. what will happen?


I know this isn't the longest story in the world. However I had some thoughts one day. This story is what I think might have happened just about a day if not a few hours before the Kamen Rider Den-O/Decade movie last year.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Kamen Rider Den-O. All properties and characters are owned by Toei. I only own the idea for this story and even then I probably don't even own that.

**Kamen Rider Den-O/Decade Movie**

_**Prequel: Yuuto's Disappearance

* * *

**_

Yuuto awoke that morning feeling somewhat strange. His mind was foggy and his stomach churned. There was a pain in his heart and it was hard to breathe. He didn't dare try to walk when he got up, not just yet anyway.

"Morning, Yuuto!"

The young brunette cringed as a had was placed on his head. Yeah, he'd forgotten about that headache that was starting to set in.

"Deneb..."

Taking a shaky step, Zeronos' wielder felt himself falling forward. He was quickly caught by his imagin partner. He looked up, seeing the worried gaze of his comrade.

"Yuuto, are you alright?"

He had to swallow his pride. It was the only thing he could do at the moment... Well, other than be sick, which he was getting dangerously close to.

"No."

Deneb carefully righted his contract holder. While his face would never reveal it, his actions and body language would always give away the imagin's emotions – such as worry and fear. And right now it wasn't fear...

The imagin was terrified.

He knew something was wrong. He had known since late the night before – around 9:00 pm when Yuuto had already fallen asleep far earlier than he usually did. He had gone to Owner, only to find that Nogami had also changed, had become younger. It was not possible since Nogami was a Singular Point.

But then again, so was Hana.

What was going on?

"Here Yuuto. Let me make you some soup," the black, gold and green figure offered.

"Hai."

Yuuto remained silent. He wanted to protest about putting shitake mushrooms in the soup, but he wouldn't. He didn't feel like it. He felt too weak, too dizzy. The Zeronos rider felt like he had to conserve his energy.

He felt like he didn't have much time.

"Deneb."

As the imagin cooked the soup, he looked over at his contract holder. "What is it Yuuto?"

"Let's go out for a walk later. We've been in here for a long time. You can keep your form."

Deneb fell silent. He knew something was wrong now. They very rarely took walks outside. It was even more rare that the imagin would be allowed to walk in the open air.

"Alright, Yuuto."

* * *

It was later that afternoon when the Zeroliner pulled into the park. The two inhabitants of the train stepped out onto the green grass. Yuuto took in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he walked forward.

Deneb watched him from behind. If this imagin could show his tears, then he would have. However he couldn't so all he could do was gaze at the person he followed.

"Deneb, I know you know something's wrong with me," Yuuto finally spoke, "I've felt off since yesterday and I know that something isn't right with the time flow."

"Yuuto..."

The young man swallowed. He could feel himself phasing out of time. An event was happening, one that was erasing him from time. He wasn't sure what it was or why it was happening. He did know that it had to do with the past.

Possibly even his ancestors.

"Something is wrong with the flow of time, Deneb. When I'm erased from this time, go. Find Nogami, his grandson and Den-O. Let them know what happened. Time needs to be saved... if only one last time."

Deneb took a step forward. He knew that this couldn't be changed. He had seen the slight phasing of his human partner already. He knew he would have to follow what Yuuto said.

"Change the past... To save the future..."

Yuuto turned toward Deneb. However as he did so his body and corporeal form vanished.

Sakurai Yuuto had vanished from the time stream once again.


End file.
